One Last Go
by Artica Storms
Summary: Itachi. One shot.


1Itachi smiled at his new found freedom. She was letting him walk around the apartment now. With pants! He still couldn't believe that. Just because, he ran a hand over the hem of the dark blue pants, they were somewhat lose on his small frame, but who the hell cared. He could eat what he wanted and even better he could pee when he wanted. The permeant smile that was on his face was amazing...but that was only when he was alone, he would never smile like that for Akuma. His pale skin was even paler in the sun light, his muscles seen easily all the same. His hands wrapped around a bottle of juice. He took a long drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Now what to do with this new found freedom...his eyes glanced at the door. He could leave and she wouldn't even know about it until she got back. His eyes quickly diverted and he looked out the window instead. He would love to tell himself that someone was looking for him, but by now the Akatsuki would have replaced him without a second thought. His brother was looking for him. He smirked, in all the wrong places. With his juice bottle in hand he walked over to the window, Akuma's bedroom window shows a little of the street, but not enough. He watched people walk around, kids running playing, Jonin hanging out, and then the normal people, women, who were ugly compared to Akuma, walked around with bags that were full of things that weren't necessary, he knew.

His eyes quickly darted to the door, Akuma had come home early. He ignored her and went back to looking out the window. Cold hands came up from his stomach and caressed his chest. Running lightly over the nipples. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the mild pleasure that he was getting. But the images and the sensations were too much. Her lips kissing his back, gently biting. He leaned back into her softly allowing her to continue. He closed his eyes and let his body enjoy this, he knew it was futile to try and resist her. His body would give in as soon as his mind weakened a tiny bit. Her hands moved slowly down to the pants that he wore. Her hand slipping beneath them. His warm skin brought heat to her cold hands. A deep moan escaped Itachi's lips as her fingers wrapped around his ever growing shaft. His finger nails lightly dug into her other hand. He loved it when she touched him. It was almost different every time. It didn't matter if it was light caresses or blood drawing pinches, it gave off the most inexplicable pleasure.

He reached behind him and cupped her face with his other hand. With her other hand she gently pulled down his pants. He frowned slightly, he had just put them on, but the thought quickly escaped him as her fingers caressed his balls. He turned in her embrace and kissed her lightly at first. But she was all fire, lust and desire had long taken her over. He pulled her towards the nearby couch and sat down, she quickly straddled him. He pulled her black shirt over her head and took off her bra. With one hand he started pulling and twisting a nipple. With his other, he found the hem of her pants and cupped her bottom, scooting her closer. His mouth traced her other nipple. He listened as she gently moaned against his hair.

She pulled away and took her pants off, she wasn't wearing any underwear and starting walking back to him when he spoke.

"I have an idea, if you wouldn't mind hearing it..." he looked up at her and waited to get some response. She nodded and crossed her arms waiting, and thin smile spread across his face. "Or I can show you." That was more of a command than a suggestion, but Akuma let it slide, she was in no mood of arguing at the moment. He leaned forward and grabbed her hips turning her away from him. He slowly pulled her down, enjoying every curve, every dip of her skin. She slid down his length at a tortuous slow rate, he almost growled in frustration, but at the same time, getting pleasure he never experienced before. He ran his hands up her sides cupping her tits in each hand. His hands slowly moved upwards around her face to her hair. One hand grabbed a small fist full, while the other continued down her spine, pushing her forward until her head was at his knees. She slowly rose her hips up, giving him the best possible view of her ass he had ever gotten. He pushed her back down at a quicker pace. She repeated the process. He felt that his sanity was about to break if her didn't finish. Her nails were digging into his thighs, but he barely registered it. He mumbled under his breath and took a sharp intake, as she squeezed her walls around his shaft. He nearly came right there. He focused his eyes to her upper back, where a few strands of her hair stuck on. He grabbed her thighs and squeezed. He watched her pick up her pace, going a little faster each time, but keeping it slow, at least now he felt as if relief was on the way. God, he loved her ass.

She was torturing herself with the pace that she decided to keep. Even she couldn't handle it, forcing herself to speed up. She could hear him trying to keep in focus, there was really nothing he could do. She smiled to herself. She felt a shaky finger run down her spine slowly. She breathed in deep. Her muscles tensed as each small wave of pleasure coursed through her body, spinning her a little faster each time, just a little closer to complete oblivion.

Itachi kissed her somewhere on her back, urging her to go faster. Even though he didn't want to part from her body, he needed the release. She complied with he silent plea. Until he shivered underneath her. It wasn't long before he body began to quake, small tremors moved though his body, letting him experience the greatest thing on earth, the deepest pleasure granted to humans.

She could feel his body shiver under her, but moaned out her release. Her mind temporarily released from her body, unable to think or move, until she felt light kisses around her back. She leaned back to Itachi and let him draw mindless designs on her stomach. She drifted and let her mind wonder to the infinite possible with him.

The End

© Artica Storms


End file.
